


【IF路线/银高】Happiness Cage(更新4-5)

by kazalan



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazalan/pseuds/kazalan
Summary: 随后发生的爆炸事件没有被当时任何一个正式记录记载，但作为距离成功刺杀高杉晋助最近的一次暗杀行动，给当时的新政府带来了实实在在的地震。
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 和阿睡一起开的一个关于【攘夷战争末期他们获得胜利救回了松阳和师兄并建立了新政府】的IF路线脑洞。  
> 仅仅是不负责任地瞎开脑洞而已，这是银魂的平行世界，这是银魂的平行世界，重要的事讲两次。  
> 本意是想龙傲天一点，但发现我并不会写爽文这是个问题……
> 
> 简单设定：  
> 桂小太郎，首相，每天都在胃痛。  
> 坂田银时，防务大臣兼陆军总帅，但基本不想管麻烦事。幕僚长是新八，写作幕僚长念做跑腿。  
> 高杉晋助，海军军监兼防卫厅情报本部负责人，忙得要死。幕僚长是武市。  
> 坂本辰马，大藏大臣，大家都懂的。幕僚长是陆奥。  
> 胧，原天照院下属奈落被改组成安保局后的安保局局长。为师弟们操碎了心，每周去和松阳喝茶的时间是心灵的港湾。  
> 吉田松阳，隐居中。作为松门创始者被认为是这一代政权背后的国师，平时闲得慌，陪暗杀者玩耍是个人小小乐趣之一。

1.

樱山的公墓园今天围了好些黑色高级轿车。这里原本就是高杉在攘夷战争末期募资，为鬼兵队阵亡士兵所修建的慰灵碑群，战争结束新政府成立后被进一步扩建为攘夷战争阵亡将士公墓园。成列的墓碑上刻着的不仅是武士的名字，还有更多平民百姓的名字，那些没有传承百年的族谱、没有辉煌的世家、仅仅是来自乡野山川之间的朴实姓名成列成列地伫立于此，每一个名字都昭示着这些再平凡不过的人们与这场改变国家的大战有着怎样深厚的联系。

高杉抱着花束下了车，原本他想自己去选花，但以他的工作日程，挤出这半天来扫墓之余还要挤出时间去选花的话，那无异于原地习得分身术。不得已，他拜托了当时刚巧在附近而且刚巧有空的银时。现在高杉只觉得捧着一大把小雏菊的自己看上去一定很蠢。但若是临时绕去某个花店换花，高杉接下来会面临来自安保局局长的师兄和身为首相的桂的双重说教——太可怕了光是想象就会头痛。而且之后要是被银时知道扔了他选的花，还指不定那家伙会有什么举动。雏菊就雏菊吧，高杉是个实在人，和换花可能带来的麻烦相比，画面看上去蠢一点不是什么问题。

山脚入口，一位头发灰白面容初老的男子满面笑容地迎了出来。男子是当时攘夷军中的军医，在长州也是少有的兰学推崇派，和身为松塾门生的桂他们一拍即合。终战之后他认为自己年事已高，军旅劳顿落下一身病，提出在樱山附近隐居。

“总督，又是一年不见了。啊，不过现在也不应该称呼您为总督才对。”

“我今天不是以海军军监的身份，而是作为鬼兵队总督来这里。”高杉笑了笑，“看到你身体健朗比什么都好。”

“哪里哪里，也只有您每年还惦记着我这把老骨头了。”

“假发也想来的，但确实脱不开身。”

“桂先生吗……你们还在用那个外号称呼他，真令人怀念。这么说来，白夜叉……坂田先生呢？之前几次他都会跟总督您一起。”

“银时临时有要紧事来不了，没有他在旁边吵吵，扫墓也能清静些。”高杉随口回答，总不能对普通人讲银时去开防长会议了吧。

“哈哈，看来白夜叉也是真的分身乏术了。之前他还跟我抱怨，一年一次的樱山扫墓他绝对要把您盯紧些，以防您被樱花给掳走了。说起来，攘夷战争的时候你们也总是形影不离。”

高杉安静地听着老朋友用絮叨的口吻回忆往事，两人缓缓地向陵园走去。行至阶梯处，男子讪笑说“现在腿脚不便，前面的路不能陪总督同行”，于是高杉与他点头道别，只带了两名警卫走上了樱山的台阶。

随后发生的爆炸事件没有被当时任何一个正式记录记载，但作为距离成功刺杀高杉晋助最近的一次暗杀行动，给当时的新政府带来了实实在在的地震。

2.

接到高杉遇刺的消息时，桂正在国会辩论的中场休息时段，消息由信女简短地告知他。虽然没人希望干扰到国会辩论，但兹事体大，作为首相和攘夷战争四杰之首的桂必须知情。也就是多得桂有颗足够强大的心脏，才能在中场休息结束前恢复镇定切换回首相“木户公允”的脸，但，尽管他说着“攘夷战争时那个笨蛋也时不时就会负伤，没什么大不了的”，却也忘了在信女喊他“假发”时接梗。

结束这场重要的辩论，桂临时改变日程去安排补填高杉不在导致的空挡，最终到了深夜时分他终于挤出时间去看望高杉的情况。于理，他确实没有必要，坂本和胧显然是信得过，现在桂就算去看他也于事无补，但于情而言，他不可能就这么对高杉放任不管。

哪怕幼年时就被称为神童，年纪轻轻就有足以胜任攘夷军总大将的器量，桂小太郎终究也还是二十出头的青年，还远远未练就对师出同门的幼年好友的生死无动于衷的冷血。更何况，当年在同一间教室里聆听老师的教诲、在同一座道场里挥舞竹刀互相切磋的同门弟子，如今只剩下他们三人了。这么说来，就算在同门之中，自己和高杉的孽缘也是最长久的，那家伙就算已经不再被罚饿肚子了，也照样是最不让人省心的那个，而自己无论到了哪个年纪也学不会放下他不管，想到这里桂自嘲地笑了笑。

拾掇起心中泛起的惆怅，桂推开特护室的门，结果看到了本不应出现在这里的人——银时连厚厚的军用长风衣也没脱，就那么一言不发地弯腰坐在高杉的病床前，以他为圆心半径三米的空气中混入了杀气，彷如泥沼一般沉重。室内甚至没有值班的护士，多半是被银时弄出去了。如果此时进门的不是桂而是别的什么人，通常会选择拔腿逃命。

桂也不想问预定明天才回地球的银时为什么会在这里，只要事关高杉，银时总是能达成各种匪夷所思的成就，桂甚至毫不怀疑这家伙能厚着脸皮要求S●N R●SE给他一台●达直接单机突入大气层。听到声响，银时从两肘倚膝垂首闷坐的姿势中抬起头，面无表情。看清来人的脸，他开口道：“假发，你是不是有什么该跟我说的？”

“高杉遇刺了。”

“那种事看了就知道啊我又不瞎！”意识到自己一不小心声量过高，银时重新压低嗓门，“是谁干的？”

桂沉默地缓缓走向病床，思考着该如何跟银时表述现有情报。病床上的高杉被各式各样的线管裹缠着，覆在他左眼的绷带白得刺眼，桂得到的消息是“多脏器受损，左眼确定失明后摘除眼球”。最初桂一时难以去相信这个消息，就像难以相信行刺手法的初阶报告一样。

“有旧长州的人和老先生接触过，相信刺客是经由老先生的介绍才能提前藏在山上而且躲过清场的。至于安保局那边为什么事后才提供这个情报，反正他们会编出合适的借口。”

“老先生……哦，隐居在樱山的那位。”银时一对赤瞳中的红色变得浓烈起来，“那么是复兴派干的？因为没法像过去那样在藩内作威作福了？”

“虽然情报是这么提供，但是，至少明面上废藩置县和高杉无关，那帮人要杀也应该是冲着我来才对。说来惭愧，尽管想去，我还是一次都没去过樱山，也没有任何公开或私下的消息说我会去，但高杉每年都会去。”

“……暗杀这个小不点能有什么好处啦。”银时愤愤地嘟囔，习惯性地伸手去抚摸高杉头发的手则动作轻柔。

“以现状反推，只有一个目的了吧。”桂抱起胳膊，叹了口气，“是为了高杉单独建立情报本部的事。虽然提交的预算案是以首相直属的战略参谋团为名目，但那些家伙肯定知道过去的一年里高杉在接触旧鬼兵队的人，也明白他真正的目的吧。”

桂口中的“他们”并非某些具体的人，而是盘根错节在整个国家运行的齿轮之上名为旧官僚的巨大存在。尽管松阳的弟子们成功进入了中枢、取代了原有的核心，却也是一脚踏进了对方制定的游戏规则之中。他们确实推倒了幕府，现在也着手撬动了藩国门阀，但面对这具难以运行的名为国家的工具，年轻的他们已经意识到除非找到解决的办法，否则他们会迎来另一种意义的败战。

在黑暗之中摸索了几年后，找出的几个必要目标，其中之一就是高杉提出并着手进行的事情。情报是万事的开端，这句话是他的口头禅，这次遇袭又再次证明此事的急迫性。

“啊，那个啊，这家伙又要再搞一套乐高的事吗。”

“……你说，谁的军队……是乐高啊，笨蛋……”

虚弱、断续、隔着氧气面罩有气无力的声音，准确地打断了银时，令银时和桂都几乎是跳起来凑到了病床前——高杉醒了，虽然看上去状态糟透了，但昏迷十几个小时后，他终于醒了。桂赶紧按下了呼叫铃。

“现在……什么情况？”仅存的墨绿的右眼在努力对焦，但现在的高杉光是能睁眼就尽了全力吧。

“你还没死。”银时很想握住高杉的手这么跟他说，无奈留置针和输液管以及其他仪器都在妨碍他，只得将自己的手探在高杉手掌之下，对方的掌心如预料中一般冰凉。

病床上那张苍白的脸一瞬间露出破颜而笑的表情。  
“那种事，看到你这没出息的脸……不就知道了吗……”

尽管冰凉，那夹有医用仪器的手指依旧尽力抓了抓银时的掌心，仿佛是在握紧他的手。

随后冲进特护室的医生护士把银时和桂都扔出了病房，不管是首相还是防务大臣，该扔出去的都得扔。

银时站在病房门口盯着自己左手掌心发呆，一旁桂在安排他加班，让他把高杉的工作一起干了的话从他左耳进去右耳出去。最后他讲出一句话：“假发啊，我有个好的提案。”

“不是假发是桂。你能有什么好提案？”桂提高了警戒心，这种时候的银时往往真的只会出馊主意。

“你快去国会推进同性结婚法案。这样我就可以和高杉结婚了。”

……………………

桂认真地思考让这个笨蛋任职重要职务真的好吗。  
“算了，听你讲提案的我才是笨蛋。”

“什么嘛！这样我就能跟他住一起还能防止他瞎搞事阻止他作死，还能跟他结婚，根本是完美的策略！”

“不用结婚你也能做到这些吧！”

“对哦我还可以直接住进高杉家……不对重点不是这个！”

吵死了不要在病房外大声喧哗！！制造噪音的两位政要被走廊上扫地的保洁大妈一顿臭骂，灰溜溜地跑去了附近的阳台上，音量也自觉降低了。

“都怪你，连我也一起被骂了。”桂小声埋怨，又再继续刚才的话题，“就你们那种五六天都回不了一次家的作息日程，住不住一起跟能不能盯着高杉少作死根本没关系。再说了，他真的要作死你还拦得住？你不比他作得更死就不错了。”

“假发你知道一个道理吗，少年漫画里人只要努力去做就会有收获的。”

“省省吧，就算说出很帅的台词你也变不成JUMP漫画的主人公。再说了……”桂又长长地叹了一口气，“你跟高杉那种糜烂的、不健康的、病态的共依存，早就超出正常婚姻关系的管辖范围了，出云大社都懒得理你们。”

“喂喂喂，愿意听你讲话可不等于让你骂人。”

“我说的哪句不是事实？”桂的大实话一言锤在银时头顶，令他只能发出呜的呻吟，“事到如今，结婚对你们而言不过是个形式而已吧？”

“哼，现在还跟荞麦面店老板女儿保持家族战友情的你才不会懂。高杉那个家伙……”  
银时最后的话声已经完全变成模糊不清的咕哝，但桂还是听清了每一个字。

——高杉那家伙，从没给过我承诺啊。

3.

之后一段日子里，新八每天的固定日常从每天想办法督促自己老大不要摸鱼并且一定概率被喂狗粮，变成每天去特护室汇报工作并且一定会吃到狗粮。他至今不太想得通，那个在摸鱼方面有着极高造诣的银时，现在是怎么做到兼任了防长和海军两边高强度的工作还能每天跑去特护室秀恩爱的？果然还是不能小看了攘夷战争的英雄吗？那么就不要在忘记批阅文件时还做出把文件藏在狗粮盒子里的小学生行为啊！！

依靠自己技巧高超的脑内单人相声，新八总算挺过了眼前这幕“亲爱的〜张口吃苹果〜”的经典狗粮场景。

今天两个人打赌的话题是银时代行的军监职务人员安排是否妥当。听过银时的简要复述，高杉难得露出吃惊的表情感慨“你不仅记住了别人的名字还记住了别人是做什么的，天要下红雨了”，银时得意地昂首答“军部每一个人我都了然于胸好吗”，末了还向新八征求同意。新八只能在心中大喊高杉先生不要被他骗了，这个人有一个小本本专门记录你的下属情报，而且备注写的都是害虫一二三四五号！！

再说了，这不就是普通的工作商议吗，非要借这个由头打个赌，赢了以后就趁机玩喂苹果。高杉先生也是，愿赌服输的精神是很好啦，但这次如此干脆地乖乖就范嘎吱嘎吱吃起苹果，下次银桑还会做什么我可不敢保证哦！还有你们这个画面对童贞刺激太大了！！

“新八，你一直在嘀嘀咕咕什么呢？”

“我只是在说银桑与其在投喂苹果这种小事上费尽心机，不如好好准备一下早点求hun……”

“哇哇哇哇哇－－！！”银时采用人肉噪音干扰法强行截断新八的话，将他拉到墙角搭肩密谈，“新八君！不是说好了帮我保密的吗？”

“银桑你才是咧，还在磨叽什么劲，我听桂先生说过，你们本垒打总程加起来可以绕地球两圈了。”

“假发那个大嘴巴……”银时不爽地咂舌， “这种事很微妙的啊，很纤细的啊。要是没有充足的铺垫和充分的把握就开诚布公，万一，我是说万一，虽然基本不可能但是万中有一若被拒绝我会再起不能的，会粉碎的！不要小看男人心灵的易碎程度，那是玻璃制品！”

“简单说来就是你害怕。”

“哼，以为只要啪过就万事大吉的童贞才没资格说话”

“我现在就去告诉高杉先生，你买的求婚用的对戒藏在办公桌左手第二格抽屉里。”

“对不起我错了请原谅我。”

高杉用看傻瓜的表情看着缩在角落里窃窃私语得火热的两人，这时病房门开了，主治医生走进来，同样用看傻瓜的眼神看了一眼墙角的两位常客，走到高杉床边说：“现在需要的人造内脏已经备妥，手术定在三天后，您觉得如何？”

“嗯，尽快吧。”

“问题依然是义眼，唯一有神经义眼技术的木花星天人他们制造的神经系统太过不适用于我们，副作用可能会非常严重。”

“没关系。”

“但是……”

“没有义眼就没意义了，你照做就行。”

最终医生只能点头离开。门刚合上，银时已经撇下新八凑到床边：“喂喂，什么人造内脏，我怎么没听说过。”

“你又不是我的监护人。再说，这事假发也同意了。”

“难道假发就是你的监护人吗！”银时生气地咬紧嘴唇，“可恶，我是不会允许的！”

除了草莓芭菲掉在地上之外，新八从没见过如此悲愤的银时。果然还是因为天人制品吗，虽说科技没有善恶，毕竟攘夷战争才结束几年，却要如此仰赖天人的技术，让人心情很复杂呢。

“能进到高杉身体里的只能是我！！”

“只是为了这种事吗ーー！！”看着眼前满脸写着“不然呢”的上司，和病床上悠闲嚼苹果的隔壁上司，新八无力垂下头，“真想把你们的关系告诉每天都在休息室为了你们谁的战斗力更高而掐个没完的家伙。”

“哦，这个想法不错。好耶好耶，快去说！我批准！”

“诶？我只是开玩笑……”

“谁准你开玩笑了。男子汉大丈夫，一言既出驷马难追，现在立刻马上去告诉他们。直播到本垒都OK！”

“怎么可能直播那种事！”

“没关系没关系，照我说的复述就好。听好了，首先是……”

“呜哇我不要听！”

银时你给我适可而止ーー来自病床方向恶鬼般的杀气形成的死亡宣告终止了这蠢到家的对话。新八虽然被吓得够呛，倒也多少有点感激，自己连女孩子的手都没碰过的就差点要先知道上司们糜烂的人际关系了，这说起来也太悲惨了一点。

目送新八颤颤地离去，特护室里只剩下他们两人，高杉叹了口气。

“银时…………这么每天让那小鬼来这里看你显摆，有必要吗……”

“当然有，甚至根本不够。为什么只有幕僚长级别的人可以透露啊。”银时嘀嘀咕咕抱怨着，坐回椅子上一头倒进柔软的毛毯，把脸埋在高杉腰间继续发出埋怨，“高杉明明是我的，却没法让更多人知道，这合理吗ーー！？”

“别傻了，我才不是谁的所有物。”尽管用词很辛辣，高杉揉着银时一头卷毛的手倒是像挠大狗下巴一样温柔，“不过你可以是我的。”

话音落，银时转动脸的朝向，朱红的双眸沉默地注视着高杉。正常人早被盯得心里发毛了，而高杉忍着笑心想“这么看更像在等着开饭的大型犬了”。过了一阵子这只大狗开口道：“如果是几年前，我还会被你这招唬到，现在可行不通了。”

“怎么说？”

“你这家伙，不就是觉得有‘我属于我自己’这种冠冕堂皇的理由，就可以不爱惜自己地乱来吗。”银时伸出手，若有似无地轻轻将手覆在高杉左眼的绷带之上，“为什么不肯正常地养伤，一定要着急地用上天人造的器官？而且医生也说了义眼有副作用吧？”

被银时直戳了真意让高杉稍微有些不自在，但还是正面回答：“……下周末大森先生的晚餐会邀请，我必须到场。”

“哦，是大森要用来筹办大学的那个晚会啊。虽然我们是主要支持者都受到邀请了，你如果临时开个会出个差也很正常，不去也没什么不好吧。”

“那不一样。我们现在最紧缺的是能为我们所用的人材，筹办会是重要的种子，我们全都到场对这件事有重大意义。更何况……”高杉皱紧了眉头，“受邀的还有其他势力的人，甚至是天人，我如果不能完好无损地出现在那里，就等同于那些家伙的卑鄙伎俩奏了效。我才不要变成他们认为这个手段可行的证据。”

说着这些话的高杉，仅存的碧眼毫不退缩地直视着银时。银时不由得叹息自己为什么打小就对这样的高杉一点办法也没有，他覆在高杉左眼的手梳弄着柔滑的黑发，慢慢伸向后背，将这个人揽入自己胸前。

“那么答应我，不管什么样的副作用，不管出了什么事，都让我来解决。不许擅自以为自己的命是可以随便使用的，你早就不是独自一人了，为什么还在自己往前冲啊，笨蛋高杉……”

银时没注意到自己的语气已经开始颤抖，但这一次，透过胸口和手臂他感到了一个轻轻的点头。

2020.11.30


	2. 4-5

4.

一般说来，没有比一场错综复杂的政坛晚餐会上的精美食物更让人没有胃口的东西了。但桂的胃可是攘夷战争中摸爬滚打过来的鉄胃，一贯奉行吃饱肚子才有气力应付敌人和队友，今天也在和各路人士缠斗之余见缝插针没让自己饿着。

桂瞄了一眼大森宅邸这金碧辉煌的宴客厅，因为目的是为了筹办本国第一所大学，主人大森请了各界有名人士以及不少新闻媒体的记者，但现场最惹人注目的主宾依然是包括桂自己在内的“那四个人”。攘夷四天王已经很久没有在这种正式场合上聚齐了，外界一直传闻他们四个是这次筹办会的主要推手——事实也确实如此——因此他们也格外受到瞩目。

投向他们的关注其实还有一层不能明言的动机。不知何时开始一直有银时和高杉不和的传闻，执掌新政府兵权的两大人物关系紧张对立这种好噱头谁不喜欢呢，这些注视的目光都在期待今天又能有什么新发现为自己的政治投机方向指路。

现下高杉没有选择高级军官的白色长风衣，而是刻意地身着海军制式的黑色披风赴宴，这已足够给人制造猜想空间。银时一反常态不去品鉴甜品，时不时心神不宁地黑着脸瞪向高杉那边，这举动怕不要是让防长与海军军监对立的猜测被坐实。可叹现场没几个人知道，银时是在监视高杉有没有违背医嘱偷偷喝酒。

趁着桂身边的人群刚好散开的间隙，知情人之一的坂本一如既往笑着凑到桂旁边。他喝得满面红光浑身酒气，从很久以前这个人就很擅长喝醉得仿佛一个大嘴巴，看上去什么都会说，真正要紧的真话却半个字也不漏，反套出对方许多真话，是酒鬼里性质最恶劣的那种。

“不用那么担心地盯着看，金时也会在合适的时候上去把人支开的。”一贯大嗓门的坂本小声笑道。

“我才没有盯着他们看，只是顺便不小心看了一眼。”桂进行纠正，然后想了想，“我盯得有那么明显？”

“仅次于金时的频率了吧。嗯，心情不是不能理解。”坂本呷了一口手中的威士忌，这次变成他们一起看向高杉。

实际上，高杉简直是个天生的社交场宠儿，他本就是武家出身，很了解传统上流阶层的思考方式，他的话语听上去时而诚恳时而蛊惑人心，总会在对方最需要的时点递出最需要的东西。当然，被银时挑着话头吵架时除外。此时，被五六个老牌商会会长包围的高杉，脸上带着自然的笑容正与人谈笑风生，一点也看不出来是几天前刚把一些内脏换成人造器官、现在还靠着止痛药在忍受义眼带来的神经痛。天人造的义眼与面部神经连接，能完美还原面部肌肉牵动的眼球动作，但神经元的不匹配导致只要装上这假眼，必定会有持续的剧痛。

内脏手术后尚未康复的部分，高杉穿着护具再用宽松的披风掩饰就能解决，但用于缓解疼痛的止痛药有一定时效，需要定时服用。现在差不多到该吃药的时间了，他们看见银时朝围着高杉的人群走了过去。

“啊那个表情……是打算撩吵架的表情。”

“他几岁啊，就不能正常地说点正常的借口把人弄走吗？”

“金时对着高杉能讲出口的除了故意惹他生气的话之外，就只有笨笨的情话了，总不能在这个场合讲情话吧。不要太为难他了啦假发。”

“不是假发是桂。你到底是在帮他说话还是在损他。”

“哦哦吵起来了吵起来了。高杉今天很克制嘛，没有上脚。”

“他现在要是上脚，接下去就要喊救护车了，拜托他还是别吧。”

“…………怎么还在吵。金时不会是趁高杉不会回脚的机会就多占点口头便宜吧？”

“唔，嗯，嘛……我竟然无法否认这个可能性。作为那两个笨蛋的幼年好友，我很悲哀。”

“那么万分悲哀的幼年好友有没有提醒过，这样子下去只会让越来越多的人觉得可以离间他们？”

“当然说过。然而高杉那个大混蛋说‘那不是更好吗’。”

“啊哈哈哈哈哈，真像他干的事。”

就在攘夷四天王中的两人咬耳朵讲另外两人的坏话时，另外两人的小规模争吵也终于结束了。从远处看上去似乎是高杉气得转过去身，银时一脸得意地伸展手臂把附近几个商会会长勾搭向了别的方向，嘴里多半说着“别管那个小不点”。

但桂和坂本注目的是高杉轻微颤抖的手，看上去他现在连取药都有些困难。是因为药效消失得比预想更早吗？在场有四个人都在关注着高杉的举动，并正在考虑哪个时机去帮把手的时候，有什么东西从高杉手边掉落。

正当高杉的手要习惯性地追向掉落物，银时一挥手将酒杯掷了过去。酒杯精准地命中掉在地上的药盒，“啪铃”的碎裂声将全场目光吸引到了被杯中酒淋了一身的高杉身上，倒也没人去关注和碎玻璃混在一起的小盒子。

“哦，抱歉，手滑了一下。”骤然安静的大厅内，只有银时毫无诚意的道歉干巴巴地回响。

高杉狠狠瞪了银时一眼——离得近的人能看得到他面部不自然的轻微抽搐，正常人大概都当是因为他快气疯了——随即转身离场去了主人提供的私人休息室。一直在墙边沉默观察事态变化的高杉的幕僚长也紧跟他离去。

“好极了，明天那群家伙之中会流传起什么消息我已经可以想象出来了。”桂扶额，转头问坂本，“只不过是暂时支开高杉附近的人这种事，他为什么也能搞得如此大手笔。坂本，这是不是商量好了你来干吗？”

“后来在金时强力的坚持下变成交给他了。‘和高杉有关的事我不能交给别人！’”坂本扯着自己的眼皮学银时说话，“因为金时拼命的样子太好玩哦不，太打动人了，就由他去咯。”

“这么宠他们只会宠出不成器的大人。”

“在宠坏他们这件事上你可没资格说我哟假发。”

“不是假发是桂。我对他们可是很严厉的，是严父。”

对此坂本只是打着哈哈，用“你开心就好”的表情看着桂。

5.

那之后没过多久，高杉换了件披风又回来了，宴会总算可以装作无事发生继续下去。当晚散场后，在主人的邀请下，除了坂本因为有公务需要处理而离开，剩下他们三人都留下在此过夜。桂与主人大森先生长谈一阵后，终于回到分给自己的房间。

房间门口站着桂的警卫，看来屋内的安全检查也做过了，桂和警卫打过招呼后推门而入，还在入口的起居室脱着外套呢，就听见里间的卧室传来熟悉的争吵声。

“银时、住……手……！”

“认命吧高杉，你喊破喉咙也没人帮你！”

“假发马上就要回来了！”

“假发就算来了、也是站我这边、你乖乖、就范啦！”

不知道为什么，银时把高杉压在了床上。不知道为什么，高杉正手脚并用地在抵抗。整个画面之中唯一能理解的部分就只有银时捏在左手的止痛药片了。

“怎样都好，你们能不能不要在我的床上玩。还有高杉你老实点，动作那么大刀口裂开怎么办。”桂揉着太阳穴先把门反锁了再回到卧室。

“看吧，假发果然站我这边。”银时满脸得意，“所以假发你来帮我按住这小不点，让他把药吃了。”

“别开玩笑了，只不过是摘义眼而已为什么要吃药！”高杉用力推开银时的下巴，从银时的脖子处传来有点可怕的声音，这病号到底从哪来的这种力气。

“啊痛痛痛，不要扭我脖子会死人的~！摘那玩意儿那么疼，银桑可是为你好。”

银时并不是胡说，这个义眼由于与人体有神经连接，摘下时的感觉和剜眼差别不大。每一次摘眼的痛楚不仅作用在高杉身上，为他摘眼的银时也不会有多好过。

不过对于桂来说，还有一个问题是自己的床眼看就要被两个小混蛋的近身肉搏糟蹋得仿佛事后了。桂三番五次喊他们停手，两个人都不听，直到桂浑身散发着黑气拿出头槌警告。

“说吧，为什么不想吃药？”

在桂的头槌威慑之下，高杉异常老实但又不情不愿地回答：“……吃了那东西就会犯困。之前的一粒服用后还不到三个小时，马上再吃的话我一定撑不下去会睡着的。”

“困了就睡啊，你是病号耶，难道还想熬夜加班不成？”银时随口一说，高杉在那个瞬间心虚的眼神游移没有逃过另外两人的眼睛。

基于以上事实，桂做出了公正的判决：“高杉，不想被主治医生知道你在偷偷熬夜加班而被抓回去关在特护室的话，就老实听银时的。”

高杉一脸不悦地撇撇嘴，但看上去总算放弃抵抗了。这头倔驴平时就算被银时和桂甚至再加个坂本一起反对，要做的事也一定会拗到底，这么早就举白旗可能是身体确实没法再和两个烦人的同门耗下去了。

好不容易，高杉主动伸手要接过止痛药，银时却突然缩回了手，他面无表情把药片往自己口中一扔，搂着高杉的脖子快速倾身向前，嘴对嘴直接把药喂了进去。高杉一时间来不及反应，短暂的抵抗之后他迅速放弃无意义的对抗，乖乖吞下药片。

确认高杉有吞咽动作，银时这才放开他，舔着嘴唇笑道：“有效防范你耍小花招把药藏了。”

“你给我记住。”高杉愤愤地擦了擦嘴，讲出坏人失败退场时的标准台词。

“等等不要擦嘴啊，搞得好像我在强迫你似的。”

“你没有吗？”

“我只是执行假发公正的裁决。”

“你们自己玩情趣不要把我牵扯进去。还有，不是假发是桂！”桂忍无可忍怒喝。

等待止痛药起效期间，他们的对话总算有了一点点营养。桂讲了一下和大森交换想法的情况，之后高杉又谈起目前围绕着他和银时的“对立”形成的两个派系和各自身后的利益集团。过去桂和胧想尽办法也没能从安保局那里得到的名字，如今他们总算得窥其一二，桂心想高杉搞的这个独立情报部门效果确实立竿见影，只是作为一个有普通良知的人，他对于现在议论这些人的方式不能苟同。

“结果啊对方就打开了话匣子，开始讲你有多么傲慢无礼、心狠手辣、凶恶歹毒，词汇丰富得让我想鼓掌。哦还有‘攘夷战争的胜利应该归功于您，高杉那个小子却总想分走名头，太不像话了！’”

“那你怎么回他？”

“‘说得没错！那个小不点一直是个独善其身又自以为是的混蛋，只懂找爸爸要乐高玩的小少爷懂什么打仗啊’之类的。”

“鬼兵队才不是乐高。”

“喂，我一句鬼兵队都没提过，你不要这么自觉地认领啊。你那边呢？听说那群人最近跑得很勤。”

“哦还是老样子，找我要特许采购权，顺便讲你的坏话。‘白夜叉那种没有士籍不知从哪跑出来的野武士也能担任防务大臣，这个国家真是要完蛋了。比起那种野蛮人，国家治理还是需要您这样的名门之后才行。’”

“然后呢？”

“我告诉他们用野蛮人比喻银时未免对野蛮人太失礼了。”

“是谁被那个野蛮人干到一直喊‘啊❤银时❤还要❤’的啊！”

“我没说过，你不要擅自修改自己的记忆。”

“你那时候都快失神了怎么可能记得住。”

“是你脑子都被精虫挤爆了产生幻听才对吧。”

桂淡定地坐在桌边喝茶，看着两个幼年好友肩靠肩坐在桂自己的床上，把有营养的话题聊得营养失衡。而且这种背后把讲坏话的人讲的坏话向被讲话对象传话的行为真是太残忍了，太没人性了，太缺乏良知了，连桂都忍不住为哪些人暗自默哀了一秒。

什么时候才有人发现离间这个两个人最有效的方法是制造感情纠纷呢。桂对这一可能性稍作想象，并衷心祈祷这种事最好永远不要发生，毕竟要是调派首相直属警卫队去解决感情纠纷引发的内斗，这也太浪费公共资源了。不，只是内斗都还好，大不了抓他们上内部会议挨骂写检讨，万一真的有人被当作奸夫干掉，事情可就大条了。

那边桂还在胡思乱想，这边止痛药似乎开始起效，即使斗着嘴，高杉也逐渐显得睡眼惺忪。银时抬手把他抱在自己腿上，让他面对自己坐好，小声确认：“那我开始了？”高杉点点头，抓紧银时肩头的手不由自主地多使了几分力。

先用随身携带的消毒用具将手仔细清洁消毒，银时左手固定好高杉的头部，右手小心翼翼地将手指缓缓探入高杉左眼眼眶。为了摘取时不拖泥带水，银时需要让手指插得足够深，在药物作用下或许痛感减轻了许多，但眼窝被异物侵入的生理反射依旧令高杉的左眼开始渗出泪珠。

人造的眼球在银时手指拨弄下发出奇异的咕啾声，随即被突然爆发的力量扯出了眼窝。

高杉的身体随着银时的动作猛地抖动，紧接着从绷紧变得迟缓，无力地靠在了银时肩窝。银时一边亲吻高杉的头发，一边小心把眼球放入盛有保养液的玻璃容器内。无论看几次，桂都无法习惯这样的过程，这两个笨蛋怎么就如此热衷于彼此伤害还一直以来乐此不疲呢，如果这是他们相爱的方式，也太过于不健康了。

止痛药虽然能缓解疼痛，痛感本身并没有消失。高杉深呼吸几次缓过劲儿来，从银时怀里仰起半张脸笑着说：“天人造的器官也真方便，看这样子就算心脏被捅穿了，也能换一个继续。”

这段一点也不好笑的笑话换来银时恶狠狠的搂抱——如果不是还穿着护具，高杉现在就得回ICU——他压低声音咬牙切齿说：“不许再说这种话。”

高杉难得睁大了眼，翠绿的右眼盯着银时愤怒的脸眨了眨，他没再说什么，只是伸手轻拍、抚摸银时的后背。轻易不会对松阳之外的人开口认错的高杉，这是他最大限度的歉意表达。

“你这家伙……每次每次每~~~次都这样。”

“嗯……”

“说过多少次不要死不要死，你怎么总把我的话当耳边风？？”

“哦……”

“回答一点诚意都没有！那次殿后也是，内次奇袭也是，奈次突围战也是，你怎么就没有一次把银桑讲的话放在心上过。”

银时气得逐渐上头，开始叨叨念起了从村塾时代起高杉干的危险举动，显然是积怨已久。最初高杉还能小声抱怨“你不也差不多”，后来也懒得回嘴了，跟银时斗嘴皮子功夫可不划算，更何况他已经很困了。

渐渐地，轻抚银时后背的手垂了下来，毫无诚意的“哦”的回话也不再有，取而代之的是入睡后平稳的呼吸声。

“……你也真不容易……”桂站起身发出带安慰意义的感叹。

“假发……”银时抬头看着桂，可怜巴巴得像只无助的狗子，“要怎么做才能让这个笨蛋变得聪明一点啊？”

“我要是知道方法早就对你们俩用上了。”桂气不打一处来，把茶一饮而尽后转身准备离开，“银时你屋子在哪？今晚我去你的房间睡，你俩住这儿。”

“二楼左手。你要把这间让给我们？虽然是很好啦，但是被你这么体贴让人很毛骨悚然耶。”

“谁在体贴你们！我是顾虑到等下说不定就会看到你把高杉公主抱回房间的警卫们的世界观人生观价值观！”桂走出卧室间，又猛一回头，看见银时已经小心地把高杉放平躺在床上，“记得替高杉取了护具再睡，还有，他还属于伤员，禁止激烈运动。”

“你到底当我是什么？禽兽吗？！哪怕这是禁欲一个月以来第一次一起过夜也不会！”

这一次桂是真的离开了，开门时还能听到银时小声嘀咕“但是只要不是激烈运动就没问题吧”，桂纳闷地想，到底是谁把他们宠成这个样子的啊。

2020.12.27

**Author's Note:**

> 查了一下小雏菊的花语，纯洁。然后想想银时给高杉雏菊时的画面，笑飞了。


End file.
